The Ezria Proposal
by EzriaShipperForevr
Summary: What will Ezra say when he founds out about the collage letter that Aria wrote? Will they be able to go back to the way they were? Or will Talia try to flirt with Ezra? I don't own Pretty Little Liars!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Collage letter

Aria opened the door to the brew, it was dark inside but she was sure that he was here. He wasn't at his apartment so where else could he be?

She wasn't sure about what she was here to tell him,but she knows that she have to tell him about the Collage letter. Three nights without sleep because of worry is enoght.

She walked in to the dark brew and heard Ezra talk to someone on the phone, the sound of his voice comes from the kitchen so she walked across the room and moved the curtain and found Ezra standing on the other side of the room. When he saw her he said " Can i call you back" and then he finished the call.

He puted the phone on the table and asked "What are you doing here? Aria is everything alright? Its like 03:00 in the morning"

Aria walked over to Ezra and taked his hands. " No, i came here to tell you something but im not sure if i want to tell you this because it can ruin us and i really need you right now, i love you more than you ever will understand but at the same time i know that if i dont tell you A will do.." Ezra looked bewildered and said " Aria whatever it is im sure that you did the right thing"

She looked down on her feets for one sec and then she picked up the collage letter that she was caring in her purse and handled it over to Ezra.

He read it and when he finished he taked a deep breath and said " I think you should leave"

She saw the tears in his eyes and said " I just thought I should be the one who tells you" then turned around and walked out of the Brew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- What about us? What about everything we have been trough?**

Aria walked out in the cold February morning and started of home, she walked as fast as she could to get home before the tears would have started to fall down her face.

" Did I do the right thing? Did I ruin all my chances with him?" was the only thoughts that was passing her head.

As soon as she get home she walked straight upstairs to her room and close the door and buried her face in the pillow, after ten minutes of crying she put her face up from the pillow and sat down on the bed holding and looking at the picture of her and Ezra which before placed on her bedside table, she lay down and huged it until she felt asleep.

Emily walked in to the Brew and found Ezra sitting on the couch talking to Talia. Emily has heard from Aria what she has told Ezra the other night and she wasn't happy finding him laughing to Talias jokes, Especially not when she knows that Aria has been in bed crying the whole morning.

"Um.. sorry to interupt but we have to open in 5 minutes" Emily said with a little hint of irritation in her voice, both Talia and Ezra could probably heard that.

" Ehm.. Talia do you mind if I just talked to Emily for a secound?" Ezra asked, Talia just looked at him and walked out to the kitchen.

" What are you doing?" Emily yelled

" Emily calm down, i wasn't even flirting with her!"

" no but she is flirting with you! Aria has been in bed crying the whole day and here you are laughing with Talia." Emily stopped and taked a breath.

" You guys have been trough a lot, don't let some stupid letter ruin you, im better start to work but don't do anything that you might regret! I care about you okay, and i care about Aria." Emily left Ezra and headed over to the kitchen to help Talia to clean up before opening.

**Three days later**

Aria havn't checked her phone for 3 days, maybe Ezra had sent her something but problably not, why would he? Her bedroom door opened and Emily walked in.

" Is everything alright Em?!" Aria asked

" I just told that stupid bitch Talia to back of! She is flirting with Ezra so you better talk to him before you lose him"

" i don't know.." Aria started " Last time a saw him he was telling me i better leave, Emily i think it's over and really over this time"

" Aria, you guys have been through so much, School, Jackie, His mum and don't forget Malcome or the book! But my point is that you always find a way to get back together, you guys are meant to be, like Romeo and Juliette."

A smile spread across Arias face " Thanks Em! You always know what to say"

The hug eachother and then Emily left of home. Aria picked up her phone and unlocked it, 3 missed calls from Ezra and 1 text. She opened it and read

" Hi! I think we should talk, please come to my apartmant tonight at 8, i will make you dinner/E.F"

She looked at the clock and founds out that it's 30 minutes until 8, she have to hurry.

**I hope that you guys like it, and im going to try to post a new chapter everyday! Hugs :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - You are the one**

Aria knocked on the door, it felt a kind of strange because she have always been using her own key or just walked in.

The door opened, and she saw Ezra stand on the other side with his cute boyish smile on this face, just that smile she loves so much.

" I wasn't sure that you would come" He said

" no me neither but I think we should talk, about us"

" Yeah, we should! " he replies

She walked in and puted her jacket on the table just as usual. Ezra had lit candles on the table and dinner was served. She sat down on the couch and said " Have you done this? It's so cute" a smile spread across his face.

"Aria, i thought that we should wait to talk about us until after dinner but it feels like we need to talk about things". He sat down next to her in the brown sofa and looked in to her beautiful eyes. " Im sorry for ruin your life, i don't meant to. Aria if there is anything i can do to help please talk to me! Im so so sorry for takning you away from your family and friends, I didn't realised that i was doing that. Im sorry Aria, all i want is that you are happy"

She placed her hands around his neck " I love you Ezra, and all thoose things was not true! You havn't ruin my life, i rather wait a year until college than go to college and might lose you. The things in the letter is just lies, nothing is true, I don't regret anything!". She kissed him, and he puted her closer, so close that he could feel the beat of her heart. After a few secounds he broked the kiss and said " Do you have any ide about how happy i'm to have you in my life?" She giggled, " i love you ".

They sat down on the couch measured and looked at one of this black and white movies that they have seen like a million times. Aria was sleeping with her head in Ezras lap and he pulled his fingers through her hair. This was exactly everything he ever could wish for. Ezra looked at the clock and patted Aria on her shoulder " Honey, your parients might get worried, they have called you and wanted me to tell you that its time to leave" Aria sat drowsily up next to Ezra, " I drive you" he said and after a few minutes they were sitting in his car on their way to her house.

Ezra droped Aria of outside her front door and kissed her goodbye, " Thank you for a good night my love".

Aria made her way to her bedroom and before falling asleep she checked her phone. A new message from Ezra, she smile while she was reading it:

_Meet me at my apartment tomorrow at 16:00, i have a surprise for you, Love you! /E.F_

**Sorry for a short chapter but i havn't been home during the day, i will try to do a longer one until tomorrow! Thanks for all reviews and feedback im so happy that you guys like the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The surprise**

Aria opened her eyes and needed to stay in her bed for a few minutes trying to remember what happened the other night. They are good, really good and no one is mad or sad, it have been a while since she felt this happy and free. She remebered the text Ezra has sent her the other night, and the surprise he had told her about.

She walked down the stairs and out in the kitchen where her family sat and ate breakfast. " This day is going to be a good one" she said to her self.

Ezra walked in to the store and up to the chasier.

" I want this"

He pointed at silver ring with a heart made of diamond on the other side of the counter

" This?" the chasier asked and handled it over to Ezra.

" Yeah, and is it possible to engrave B-26 on the inside of it?" Ezra asked.

" Yes of course, do you want the names to be in it to?"

" If that's possible yes please"

The chasier took the ring and walked behind a curtain and after a few secound she came back with a black velvet box and gave it to Ezra who opened it and examine the ring, it was perfect! On the backside it said _Ezra 3 Aria_ and inside of it B-26 was engraved.

He paid for the ring and left of to buy some flowers and other stuff for tonight.

At the same time Aria was on her way to Hanna to meet up with her and the other girls to tell them about what happened the other night and to get some help in choosing clothes. When she walked in Hanna and the others sat in the kitchen smiling.

" What?" Aria asked " Why are you guys smiling like that?"

Spencer laught " Nothing, we just looked at a funny thing on youtube"

" Yeah right" Hanna and Emily nodded.

" Well, tell us about last night" Spencer said

" We ate dinner and he is actually a really good chef! We talked a little it about the letter and decided to put it behind us and then we watched a movie until i felt asleep in his lap and he drived me home" Aria couldn't help smiling when she thought about the other night.

" That sounds so romantic" Hanna said

" It was" Aria confest

They sat down in Hannas kitchen for a while just talking about life and college, Ali was still in jail and life was for once pretty good.

Hanna breaked the conversation and said

" Shouldn't we help you to pick an outfit for tonight?"

" Yeah right, i almost forgot" Aria respond

The walked upstairs and Aria unpacked the options from her bag.

Emily picked the red dress and said

" Wasn't this the red dress you used on the first date?"

" Yes, it definitely is! I remember it from the picture on your desk" Hanna said

" Wear it!" All the girls said in common

" Okay if you guys say so" Aria said and hurried in to the bathroom to change.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer helped her with makeup and fixed her hair by putting it up in a cute and messy bun and then they drived her over to Ezras apartment.

" Call us when you get home" Spences said and Aria nodded as an aswer and then she walked upstairs to the third floor and Ezras apartment.

She thought on knocking but decided to just opened the door like always. The apartment was pretty dark, only a few candles light on different places around in the little apartment. She felt hand on her shoulder.

" Hi babe" Ezras soft voice touched her ear and she turned around and looked deep in to his beautiful blue eyes.

" You are so beautiful, was that the same dress you was wearing during our first date?" he asked.

" Yes, Hanna and the other girls helped me choose an outfit"

" They didn't tell you about my surprise did they?" Ezra asked nervously

" No? Did they know?"

" Yes i told them yesturday because i wanted to know what they thought about it"

" About what?" Aria asked

Ezra get down on his knee and picked the black velvet box which was placed on the table

" Aria montgomery, this past years has been the best in my life! I can't ask for a better girlfriend. We have been through a lot but always end up together, i think that is a proof of our love! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so that's why i ask you. Aria montgomery do you want to marry me?"

**Hope you guys like the chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Yes or no?**

Aria looked chocked at Ezra, he really was down on his knee and proposed to her. She wanted to say yes so badly but she still knew that it will be a lot of problems. He just stand there still on his knee waiting for her respond.

" Ye..es, Yes i want to!" Aria said smiling.

Ezra stand up and putted the ring on her finger. It fitsed perfect and the diamonds was shining in the light of the candles. Ezra huged her soft and kissed her lips. She pulled him closer and started to undo the buttoms on his shirt and without knowing how, they ended up on his bed.

Aria waked up and looked around. She felt Ezras naked chest against her back and his arm around her waist. She looked at her hand and saw the ring, she really was engaged, engaged to the man she loved more then everything else.

After some minutes of just lain there she crawled out of his grip without waking him up. He was really sweet when he was sleeping. She looked around trying to find where her clothes had ended up the other night. She founded her shirt on the coffeetable and her underwears behind the bed.

When she was fulldressed she decided to do some pancakes for breakfast.

She saw Ezra opened his eyes and trying to dress himself. Then he walked up behind her and kissed her neck, Aria starts to giggle " it tickles". Ezra keep on kissing her neck and said " good morning honey, you look lovely today and the breakfast smells amazing". She putted the pancakes on a plate and turned around and kissed him, " Breakfast is served " she said and placed the plate on the table.

After breakfast Aria made her way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she looked a little bit closer and saw a hickey on her neck, " Ezra, why?"

" what babe?" Ezra showed up in the doorway.

" This" Aria pointed on the blue purple mark

" Sorry" Ezra said looked innocent

" Well i guess i can cover it otherwise i think we will have to answer a lot of questions from my parents and if we tell them the truth my dad will go nuts"

Aria did the best she could trying to cover the mark with concealer, after a while she gave up and left it half visible.

Before she left of home she told Ezra to come by her house so they can tell her parents about the proposal, together, just like they did when they told them about their relationship.

**Im sorry for the short chapter, i did not have that much time to write today but i wanted to upload a new chaper for you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me so happy please keep on writing your thoughts I really appreciate it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I love him**

It knocked on Arias frontdoor and she run downstairs to opened. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner, all she new was that Ezra and Aria were going to hang out there and that Aria had something to tell.

Aria opened the door and on the other side three faces that she really recognized showed up. Hanna, Emily and Spencer walked in.

" Thank you guys so so much for coming" Aria said and showed them the way to her bedroom.

" You need to tell us first, what is the big secret?" Hanna ask but Aria didn't had time to answer before it knocked on the door again, and this time it was Ezra.

The couple and the three girls walked upstairs to Arias room and Aria told them to sit down on her bed.

Aria and Ezra was standing infront of her desk and the girls were sitting on her bed.

" This sound serious" Emily said and looked at Aria

" Oh my god" Hanna screamed " Aria, are you pregnant?"

All of the girls looked at Hanna and then over to Aria and Ezra. Ezra felt pretty uncomfortable in the situation and Aria saw that on the look on this face.

" No no im not" Aria said

" Tell!" Spencer begged

" Okay, so i went to Ezras yesturday and as you girls know he proposed to me, and i said yes" Aria told them and the girls started to smile.

" But that did not explain why you did not called us?" Spencer asked

" Spencer shut up, they had sex okay, even a blind pig can figured that out, just look at the way they look at each other and the smile on Arias face" Hanna laught

" Hanna!" Emily said and then asked " So we are here as a support when you tell your parents?"

" Yes " Aria answerd an looked over at Ezra who have been quite this whole time.

The door closed and her dad walked in to the livingroom. Ella was already sitting in the brown sofa with the three girls.

" Come here Byron" she said " Aria has something to tell"

Byron looked at Aria and then at Ezra, Ella tooked his hand and he sat down next to her.

" I don't know how to tell you this" Aria started " But as you know i love Ezra, more then everything and please don't be upset! He is he one i want to spend my life with " Aria tangled her hand into Ezras and continued " He is the only one i have felt this was for, the only one that can make my happy" She putted the ring out of her pocket and putted it on her finger. " We are engaged". Aria looked at her mum and saw a smile spread across her face but her dad looked diffrent, he had the same ' i will kill you' look on his face that he had the time they told him about there relationship.

Ella and the girls walked over and huged both Ezra and Aria, " Congratualtions honey" Ella said while she was huging Aria, " and welcome to our family Ezra".

Byron was just sitting there on the couch, looking at nothing, he was in chock.

When Aria and Ezra had left to give the girls a ride home Byron said

" Did you know about this? This is not okay, he was her teacher he have drawn all of us under a bus and when he end this Aria will get hurt. He is a jerk and he better stay away from my little girl"

"Byron!" Ella interrupted him " She is not your little girl anymore and that is something you have to realise. Im sure she will do whats best for herself. Trust her, if she loves him let her be with him, its true love."

" Ella are you sick? How can you think this is okay?"

" I dont care who she is with and for what reason, i just want her to be happy and to be with someone who makes her happy! She is smart and knows whats best for her and if you do anything to make them break up the i will make you regret it!" Ella said and walked out to the kitchen again.

**I promise i will upload a new chapter tomorrow, i have been sick this week and i had much to do in school so im so so sorry for not uploading anything. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please give me some propositions of what can happen next,that would make me really happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chaper 7 Another surprise**

Ezra and Aria was finally alone in the car, they had left all the girls of at their houses. A love song began playing and Aria looked over at Ezra who was driving. What have she done to deserve someone like him. She took one of his hand and huged it as hard as she could, she would not lose him again, she really regret what she wrote in the letter and she cant explain with words what it meant to her when he forgave her.

Ezra looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, she might be his wife soon. Just to think of it made him smile. She was huging his arm and a moment later her head was resting on his shoulder.

Aria looked up at Ezra and kissed him on the cheek, then suddenly he parked the car on the roadside and kissed her. It was something with his kiss that made her just wanted to jump over to his lap and keep on making out with him so she did. She jumped over the dashboard. sat dow i his lap and placed her legs on each side of Ezras legs. The keep on kissing and Ezra pulled his hands at her back. Aria broked the kiss and looked at the clock.

" Its probably time for me to go home" She said looking down at Ezra, she noticed that she had suffered to mess up his hair while they were making out and that it now stood in all directions.

She starts to giggle and than let her lips connect to his once again. Aria undone the bottoms of his shirt and tried to undo the bottoms in his pants to but Ezra stopped her, " This should probably wait until we get to my place, if we dont want the whole Rosewood to watch" Aria nooded and climbed back to her seat.

Ezra started the car again and drived to his apartment but instead of stopping by he drived past and continued to drive out of Rosewood.

" What are you doing?" Aria asked a bit nervous " Ezra i though we were supposed to go to you apartment" Ezra looked at her and smiled, not a creepy one this was the oppisite, this was his cute boyish one. He drived out to the wood and to the cabin. She regonized this place, they had spend a couple of nights here before she found out about the book.

Ezra climed out of the car and opened up the door for Aria, and they walked together into the cabin.

" Do you remember the password my love?" Ezra asked and smile

" B-26" Aria smiled and typed the password. The screen showed green and Ezra opened the door and let Aria go first into the cabin.

When they finally got in Aria walked over to the bed and sat down " Wow it was a while since i were here"

" Yes it was" Ezra said and smiled

" So many memories"

" I dont know what you mean" Ezra tried to play confused " You better remind me" he said and walked over to Aria.

She started to laugh and kissed him and putted him down to a laying position. " I think it was something like this" She said and kissed him deep.

" Really wasn't it like this" Ezra said and turned them around so now he was on top.

" Maybe" Aria said and started to undo the last bottoms in his shirts, he did the same with her clothes until both were naked.

" I love you" Aria said and tooked Ezras hand which was placed on the pillow over her head.

" Not as much as I love you" Ezra said and keep on kissig her neck and lips.

**Good or bad? Thank you guys so so much for your reviews! Im working with my gramar but I hope you guys can read it anyways :) Do you have any ideas of what can happen next please let me know, hugs to you guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Aria sat up, it was just a nightmare she told herself and looked down at Ezra. His arm were resting around her waist and on top of the red blanket which was covering their naked bodys. Why do they always fall asleep after making love. He opened his eyes and looked up at her,

" I wish i could wake up to this every morning" Ezra said and smiled at Aria. She pulled her fingers through his brown hair.

" There is no one in the intire world I rather wake up next to" She said and lay down to kiss him. He kissed back and putted his tongue into her mouth. They maked out for a while and then decided to take a morning walk in the woods.

Aria was thinking a lot when she was walking hand in hand with Ezra. What would it be like when she get into collage, she had actually got an letter from Jackie that told her that she got into Tallmage. Would she even be able to see Ezra?

" What are you thinking about" Ezra asked and putted his arm around her, " I can see that something is wrong" . They stoped and Aria putted her hand under Ezras jacket and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"What it would be like when i go to college, I want to be with you no matter what"

" Hey Aria, I don´t want to ruin this for you just like i ruined your high school career"

Aria putted her hand around Ezras neck tried to catch his gaze.

" Hey, Ezra you didn't, i dont actually feel that way"

" But if we stay together.." Ezra started

Aria took a step back looking at Ezra with a questioning face.

" IF? What.. what are you saying?"

Ezra took Arias hands.

" Im saying, i wants whats best for you. You are approaching a very exciting time in your life, you are going to be meeting new people and you are going to be discovering yourself..."

" Yeah right" Aria replies " I can do all of that and still be with you" She felt a tear falling from her right eye.

" If we stay together you might grow to resent me, but if you take this time for yourself there will be no regrets"

Aria looked down at the ring on her finger and Ezra did to.

" Promise me you will at least think about it"

Aria looked up " Yes, i will".

They walked back to the cabin and Aria took all of her stuff.

" Ezra, You better drive me home"

Ezra looked at her, " Sure, if that is what you want" he said and without even talking they drived back to Rosewood. He left her of outside her house but before she left his car he said " Aria, you know i didnt said that because i dont love you, i love you more then anything and thats why i want to make sure that this is what you want". She didnt even looked at him, just tangled herself out of his grip, " I know" she said before closing the door and walked into the house.

Ella found Aria crying on her bed " Whats the matter honey?" She said and sat down next to Aria.

" Ezra want us to take a break so i can go to collage, he dont want to ruin this for me but I dont want to be without him"

Ella looked at Aria " Honey love is hard, especially when its about someone you love really much."

" I love Ezra mum, i really do"

" I know you do! Talk to him, nothing is going to help by crying. You guys can sort things out. I dont care if you go to collage or not, the most important thing for me is that you are happy! Thats all that matters!"

Ella left the room and Aria took her phone to text Ezta"

_Im sorry for the way i act, I love you more then anything and I have made up my mind! I want.."_

Aria stoped before writing the message done to make sure that this was what she wanted.

**I will make sure to post a new chapter tomorrow or tonight if you guys want to know whats coming next, then let me know :) Thank you for the reviews and the ideas I will keep them in mind, tell me what you think about the story that would make me really happy :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ezra walked in to his apartment, he had thought a lot about what he said to Aria, he didnt want to lose her again but he wanted to make sure that she was happy and he didnt want her to feel like it was complicated to be with him. His phone vibberated, it was a text from Aria. He wasnt sure if he wanted to open it but he did.

_Im sorry for the way i act, I love you more then anything and I have made up my mind! I want to be with you and if that means that I have to skip college then i will do that. This is not your decision to make its mine, and what ever you say will not change anything. _

He wasnt sure about what to feel. Of course he was happy that Aria will stay in Rosewood but at the same time he felt like it was because of him and that he ruined it for her once again.

It knocked on the door and Ezra walked over to opened it but before he had the chance the door opened it self and Aria walked in.

" Ezra im so so sorry, i shouldnt act the way i did, i know you just said what you said because you wanted to make me happy but if im not with you then there is no chance for me to be happy, im going to skip college even if you break up with me. I want to get into college because I got good grades and not because im using you like the way you used me for the book.."

She was talking really fast, Ezra just walked over and kissed her.

" That was a really good way to make me shut up" She said and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

Ezra closed the door which still was opened and walked over to Aria who sat down on the couch.

" Are you sure that this is what you want?" Ezra asked

" Yes Ezra, this is all i want!"

" Aria, if you really want to get the hell out of Rosewood then we do it, Together!"

Aria smiled, and stroked away a his hair from his eyes.

" I love you Mr. Fitz" Aria said and smiled

" haha, I love you to Miss Montgomery"

Aria kissed Ezra

" Do you remember Hardy?" Ezra asked

" Hardy, the one who told me that you laugh in your sleep before i figured it out on my own?" Aria laught

" Yeah exactly, he is coming to Rosewood next week and I would love to introduce you to him as more then my student."

" That would be so fun! I want to hear how the story ends" Aria teased

" Im sure that you dont want to hear that" Ezra laught

" Maybe its you who is trying to get a shirt of next time and Hardy is the one laughing" Aria said with a teasing smile on her face.

" Maybe" Ezra said and kissed her passionated.

Aria and Ezra was standing in the hallway outside Ezras apartment making out. She didnt want to leave but she know that she had to. When she was on her way to leave Ezra took her arm and kissed her five more times.

" Are you sure you cant stay the night?" Ezra asked

" Yes I have to get home, Mike has been kind of strange since Mona died"

" Okay, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

" Yes" Aria respond before getting attact of kisses.

Aria walked in to her house and found Mike sitting in her room.

" What are you doing in here?" She asked

" Where have you been?" Mike respond

" I asked first, Why are you in here?"

Mike walked over to Aria who was standing in the doorway.

" If you dont want mommy and daddy to know that you had sex with Mr Fitz last night then you might should cover the hickeys" Mike said and walked past Aria and out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

" Mike" Aria yelled but got no answer. She just heard the door closed with a bang and the sound of a car. Her mum and dad wasn't home so she was sure it was Mike. She picked up her phone from her pocket and called the girls.

Minutes later the girls showed up in the hallway and they made their way to Mikes room.

" We have to hurry before he get back" Aria said

" What exactly are we looking for" Emily asked

" Everything suspicious"

" Like this?" Spencer said and picked a card she find in his desk.

" What is that?" Aria asked and opened it, the card was filled with a lot of money.

" Where did mike get all this money?" Aria asked and suddenly her phone called.

"Hi honey" Aria answered " Emily?! Why do you want to talk to her? Well okay, love you"

Aria gave the phone to Emily and said " Ezra wants to talk to you".

Emily took the phone and talked to Ezra.

" Yeah, im just helping Aria with a really important thing, but I hurry"

She cancelled the call and got back to help the other girls with searching through Mikes room.

One hour later

Emily rushed into the brew.

" Emily where have you been?" Ezra asked

" I just helped Aria searching through Mikes room"

" Mikes room? Why?"

" He knows things that he shouldn't thats why, ask Aria she can tell you"

At the same time

Aria opened the door and Andrew walked in

" Thank you so much for helping me out with all this school stuff" Aria said

" You are welcome" Andrew answerd and walked in " This was in your letterbox" he said and handled over a letter from Scad to Aria.

" Thank you"

" Do you mind if we study outside today? On a café or something?" Andrew asked after some minutes of akward silence.

" Sure " Aria said and picked her purce and walked out of the door with Andrew.

Ezra walked out of the brew and saw Aria sitting at a café on the other side of the street, he was on his way to say hello but then he saw Andrew walking out of the café with two coffees in his hands. He putted one infront of Aria and put the other infront of himself and sat down. Ezra walked in back to the brew to ask Emily what Aria did with Andrew.

" He just helps her with school stuff, nothing special, you dont need to worry" Emily said and prepared another cup of coffee.

" Okay, Well I take a break and I'll be back in an hour" Ezra said and walked out of the brew again.

Now Aria and Andrew was standing beside the table they sat down at before. Aria was on her way to hug Andrew but instead their lips connected in a kiss. Ezra didnt see more, he just jumped into the car and drived home.

Arias pov

She was on her way to hug Andrew but instead his lips connected to her's. She punched him away

" What the hell was that?" Aria asked angry

" I just thought that.. Because you didnt talked about your relationship with Mr Fitz was because you guys had broke up"

Aria looked to the right, to the brew and saw Emily looking at her and then Ezras car drived past.

" You know what" Aria said " Because of YOU we may not be a couple for so long, thank you"

Aria left Andrew and walked home, trying to hide her tears.

On her way home she tried to call Ezra several times but her call went straight to voicemail.

When she was a few meters from home her phone called, it was Emily.

" What was that?" She asked " You know Ezra saw you right?!"

" Emily i know, and i think that he didnt saw when i punched Andrew away"

" Aria you need to talk to him!"

" And say what? He will never forgive me"

**I may not have Wi-Fi this week but if i do then i will upload as much as I can. Please let me know what you think about the story and what do you think will happen to Ezria in the real show? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" Aria both you and I know that Ezra loves you more then everything in life, he got shot to protect you!"

" Emily, i know, but this is not the first time im cheeting on him."

" What, Aria? Who else then with jason?"

" Maybe his brother"

" His brother? You cant tell him that! "

" No of course not!"

" But you need to talk to him about this"

" I will"

They cancelled the call and Aria opened her text chat with Ezra,

" Please meet me in the park tomorrow at 12 am. I need to talk to you, i understand that you dont want to talk to me, i have been a jerk but please i need to explain. Xo Aria"

She putted her phone in her pocket and then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Andrew.

" Aria do you want to join to the cinema to see a movie?"

" is this a date?" Aria asked

"I dont know, is it?

"no it cant be, im sort of still seeing Ezra"

"sort of?"

"Yeah im still seeing him, sort of.."

"We can go as friends"

"yeah sure, but i really need to go"

"see you" andrew said

"yeah"

Aria headed of home.

**The next day**

Aria was sitting on a bench in the park surrounded by playing kids.

the time was 12.06 and she havnt seen Ezra, Emily have told her that Ezra have not been back at the brew since the accident with Andrew.

She checked her phone for the 7th time during this past 6 minutes. When she looked up she was faced by a very familiar face. Ezra was standing right infront of her.

" Please sit down" Aria said "I just want to explain..."

**sorry for not uploading but now im home and back on track :)**


End file.
